Artificial
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: On their hunt for the Philospher's Stone, Ed and Al have an unexpected run in with someone who is supposed to be a legend. Is she really the girl their mother had mentioned in a fable so long ago? EdXOCxAl
1. The Princess and The Stone

Alright so FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) has become my latest interest in the manga/anime world. I absolutely adore the Elric brother's and I really wanted to make a fan fiction about them. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own FMA

Claimer: I do own Felicia, Noelle, and Jacob

* * *

Chapter One: The Princess and The Stone 

Stirring a large kettle full of stew, Trisha looked to the small analong clock above the mantle piece. The hands above showed eight thirty in the evening; a little late for her boys to be roaming about outside. Giving the contents in the silver kettle another quick stir, Trisha headed out into the hall. Bending down to slip on her mint green slippers, chestnut colored hair slipping onto her shoulders, the mother of two cracked open the front door her country home. Looking out into the night, she gave a shout into the crisp October air.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Trisha called blue-green eyes scanning the grassy hills for the youngsters.

"We're over here, mom!" The elder of the brother's replied waving his hands up in the air as he sprinted down the small incline.

"Wait for me, brother!" The younger brother cried trying to keep up with his sibling.

"Did you two have a fun time?" Trisha smiled as the tiny blonde came to a halt at her side.

"We had a great time didn't we, Al?" Edward grinned as Al pulled up next to him panting.

"Yeah!" Alphonse nodded excitedly as he pulled a little silver coin out of his pocket. "Watch what brother and I can do!"

Picking up a small twig off the ground, the youngsters began to draw a strange symbol in the dirt beneath their feet. Once completed, Alphonse laid the coin in the center of foreign design before looking to Edward with shimmering amber eyes. Nodding his head slowly, the two concentrated all their energy on the little metal coin. Blue sparks, a brilliant light, and a puff of smoke the sliver took shape into what looked like a little metal rose. Picking the hoary flower up in between his fingers, the braided blonde offered the small token to his mother.

"It's beautiful, boys." Trisha smiled holding the delicate creation in her hand. "But where did you learn how to do this?"

"Our alchemy books." Al grinned pulling a small notepad from his pocket.

"We've been practicing." Ed added as his golden eyes shimmered in the setting sun.

"You really are your father's sons aren't you?" Trisha whispered as Ed made a sour face.

"You can't really say we're sons to someone who is never around." Ed mumbled as Alphonse let out a sigh.

"Brother, you really shouldn't say things like that." Al murmured so that his mother couldn't hear him.

"It's true." Ed hissed glaring at his sibling before looking to his mother's weary face. "Mom?"

"Hu?" Trisha questioned from a dazed state.

"Is something wrong?" Al wondered cocking his head slightly.

"No, I was just lost in thought is all." Trisha replied a small sweat drop forming on her forehead. "Why don't you boys come in and eat now? Supper's almost finished cooking."

*~*~*~*~*

"Ready for bed, boys?" Trisha asked from the doorframe as she peaked her head into the young alchemist's bedroom.

"I'm not tired." Ed whined pouting from underneath the heavy quilt.

"I'm not sleepy either." Al yawned crawling into the twin sized bed.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Trisha questioned stepping inside the shared sleeping quarters.

"You could read us a story." Al suggested hoping that his mother would agree.

"A story? What kind of story?" Trisha wondered sitting on the edge of Alphonse's bed.

"A legend." Ed grinned climbing out of his sheets to take a seat on his mother's lap.

"A legend, hu?" Trisha thought tapping her chin lightly. "Well, there is one I know of. I think your father might have told me it once before."

"…" Edward just scowled but said nothing at all.

"What was it about?" Alphonse asked looking to the brunette with questioning orbs.

_Long ago in the country of Chapala, there was a royal family. The rulers of this country were wise and beautiful people who wished to help those in need. When their youngest daughter had been struck with illness, it was said that the king and queen sacrificed their lives by making a what was called a Wishing Stone or the Philosopher's Stone. This stone was a crimson color, made from tears and blood through alchemy. The stone provided unimaginable powers and was used for healing by the people. After the death of the king and queen, the couple's eldest daughter was to take the throne, but that position had been filled by the miracle child who had been saved by the Wishing Stone. Bitter and seeking revenge the eldest daughter plotted to take the stone and kill the competition for the throne. Before her plan had been finalized, the new queen rid Chapala of the miracle power by hiding it inside herself. If legend is right, one person who carries the blood of the royal family will inherit the stone inside themselves…but it's only a legend. _

* * *

So this is all I have for the first chapter for now. I hope it came out alright. Please review it would be so awesome if you guys did. Thanks for the support.


	2. News From Central

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Claimer: Felicia, Noelle, and Jacob are mine **

* * *

**Chapter Two: News From Central **

"Welcome back, Fullmetal." Colonel Mustang greeted peering at the Elric brother's over the rim of his coffee mug.

"This had better be important, Colonel." Edward growled as he slumped into one of the office's oversized chairs.

"Brother, be reasonable." Alphonse pleaded as he pulled up a chair beside his elder sibling.

"How can I be reasonable when this shit head probably called us out here for another unrelated mission." Edward hissed as his blood had begun to boil.

"I can hear everything you're saying you little runt." Mustang seethed glaring at the flaring blonde.

"You two are behaving like children." sighed Alphonse as a sweat drop begun to form just above his brow.

"Colonel." a firm female voice pressed as she entered the room. "Don't exert yourself dealing with trivial manners. Please press foreword with meeting so that you can attended to more important issues at hand."

"You should listen to her." replied Edward relaxing back in his chair from a previously more rigid state. "The lieutenant doesn't wish to waste precious time unlike someone else I know."

"Very well then." Mustang sighed placing down his mug on the desk.

"There's a coaster to your left, colonel." sighed Lieutenant Hawkeye setting the mug down in a more suitable place as she rolled her amber orbs.

"Sorry." Mustang grumbled before turning back to the Elric brothers. "The reason I've called the two of you two my office, is because I have some vital information for the two of you."

"Vital, hu?" Ed shrugged before scowling. "As in vital to you or to Al and I."

"I mean vital as of this information is of major importance to both parties." Mustang replied pushing a photograph across the desk.

"Where was this photograph taken, Colonel?" Al asked studying the scene of what looked to be a crowded train station.

"It was taken in the city of Alcestis in Chapala. Are you and your brother familiar with this area?" questioned Mustang taking another sip of his coffee.

"Personally, no. But we've heard stories about this place. Isn't that right, brother?" Al commented passing the picture to the elder Elric.

"Yeah…" Ed murmured as his mother's face flashed into his mind; it had been four years since he had become a state alchemist.

"Well, I need the two of you to go to Alcestis. There's been a rumor that someone is leaking information about the Philosopher's Stone, and we need the two of you two find out what they know." the colonel replied looking to the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, please have Major Armstrong escort these two to the station as soon as their bags are packed."

"Yes, sir!" Hawkeye responded giving a small salute to her commanding officer.

"Come on, Colonel!" Ed moaned sinking into his chair. "Do Al and I honestly need a babysitter?"

"I know you're anxious to be on your own Fullmetal, but there are some pretty vile creatures out there who would love to get their hands on you." warned the Colonel as he rose from his seat to stretch.

"Meaning the homunculi?" inferred Ed raising an already cocked eyebrow.

"Exactly." whispered Mustang at he shot the eldest Elric a wary glance.

"But why the major out of all your men?" whined the blonde as he motion for Al to follow him to the door.

"Everyone else is busy with odd jobs." shrugged the colonel as the lieutenant placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What about you lieutenant?" Ed wondered secretly hoping that she could replace the cupcake who dared to imitate a strongman.

"I have to babysit the Colonel." Hawkeye breathed sweat dropping slightly.

"Hey!" Mustang grunted folding his arms across his chest.

"Later, Colonel, Lieutenant." Ed waved exiting the office.

"Thank you for the information." Al bowed before following after Edward.

Walking out into the hall, the two brothers were soon greeted by a towering figure with bulging muscles. Stars in his eyes, Major Armstrong pulled the teenagers into a tight embrace leaving them gasping for air. Starting to turn blue Ed finally managing to break-free of the Major's death grip of passion, slid to the wood floor beneath their feet. Al in the meanwhile, was still struggling to free his armor from the bone crushing, spin tingling, body numbing embrace.

"Brother, help me! I'm being crushed!" Al cried looking to his sibling helplessly.

"Major, let Al go!" Edward hisses pulling at the mounds of muscles in the strongman's arm. "You're denting his armor."

"My apologies, Master Elric." the Major replied releasing the armored clad teen. "I couldn't possibly hope to restrain myself seeing as the two of you are leaving central yet again to embark on what hopefully isn't too dangerous of a mission."

"What are you talking about, Major?" Edward sighed shaking his head. "All of are missions are _too dangerous_. We're both still minors after all."

"I believe that is why the Colonel wishes for me to escort you until at least the train station." smiled Major Armstrong holding out two suitcases.

"What are these?" Alphonse questions taking one of the suitcases.

"These are all of your belongings from your hotel room in Central." Armstrong nodded as Ed took hold of his. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that everything the two of you had requested is the contents of the luggage you are carrying right now."

"What about our tickets?" Ed wondered holding out his hand to the Major. "I don't ever recall the Colonel giving us any."

"Ah! Here they are!" Armstrong grinned flashing two tickets to the boys.

"I guess this means we're set then. Al." Ed replied looking to the silver suited alchemist.

"Guess so." Al agreed bobbing his head up and down.

_Alright, next stop Alcestis!_

* * *

Okay so that's it for chapter two. The next chapter we finally get to meet some of the OCs. A few more reviews would be great too ^_^ Thanks!!


	3. The Secrets Within

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Claimer: Felicia, Noelle, and Jacob belong to me

* * *

Chapter Three: The Secrets Within

Thundering against the tracks, a lengthy locomotive sped along the endless railway seemingly going nowhere. Facial features turned to the glass window, Edward starred out at what looked to be like endless plains. Alphonse, his right fist placed under his chin was cataleptically listening to the clanking of the iron train. And the major, who was sitting in between them both, glanced down absentmindedly at the silver watch lying on his thigh. The little minute hand slowly inching around the pocket watches face ticking at a rhythmic pace. Looking away from the outside world, the elder Elric turned to his sibling. In a low whisper the two had begun to converse about the orders given to them by Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Al, do you remember when we were younger?" Ed questioned looking up at the armored youth. "That story mom told us about the princess?"

"Of course I do, Big Brother." Alphonse replied nodding his head. "We'd ask to hear that one before we fell asleep."

"Well, I just remembered something about that old story we were told." Ed sighed looking down at his hands.

"Remembered something?" Al asked seemingly cocking an eyebrow he no longer possessed.

"The story talked about a stone…a red stone." Ed whispered clenching his right fist tightly.

"Brother, you're not thinking…" Al inquired a wary tone developing in his usually smooth voice.

"I just don't know. Dr. Marcho is the creator of the world's first and only successful Philosopher's Stone, right Major Armstrong?" asked Ed as the Major closed his watch.

"To my knowledge yes." nodded Armstrong slipping the trinket back into his pants pocket.

"No one else has made another stone in comparison to the Philosopher's Stone. There have been futile attempts…but no one has produced the 'real deal'." Ed murmured rubbing his chin. "If every stone has been a fluke up until now…why would the Colonel send us out of our way to come to Alcestis unless he's actually found something?"

"You're right." Al agreed shaking his head lightly. "Unless there is something important in Alcestis we wouldn't have been sent on this mission."

"And let's not forget to mention that we wouldn't have needed and escort on the train unless he thought that we might run into trouble." Ed exclaimed grinning broadly.

"So this means…." Al trailed off.

"Yes Al, there is a good probability that we might be able to get you your original body back." Ed smiled touching his brother's shoulder lightly.

"_**Last stop Alcestis!"**_

Peering out the window the Elric brother's could see the great city coming into view. Tall buildings, coble paved streets, and a giant steeple standing on the top of a rolling green hill; the metropolis screamed rags and riches. Pressing his face against the window Edward waited excitedly for the locomotive to come to stop. Grabbing their baggage at the feel of the brakes, the brothers gave a quick wave to the Major before parting. Standing in the station's holding area, the boys starred back up at the train as shimmering tears traced the Major's cheekbones. Rolling his eyes and waving unenthusiastically, Ed gave the bulging muscled pansy a quick salute.

"_**Stop crying Major! The next time you see us we'll be back to normal!"**_

Almost as if there had been no train, Edward and Alphonse were left in the silence the only whisper was that of wind picking up. Lifting their luggage onto his back, Al turned to his brother who gave a light smile. Then turning to the coble road in front of them the two took their first step into the city. Bustling movement around them the streets swamped with people from the town, the brothers searched for a good place to start their quest. Then, almost as if it was some sort of spiritual sign, a low but melodic tune started playing on a not too distant street corner. Pushing through the mass of people the two came to an abrupt halt when they're eyes made contact with a hooded figure, her mouth slightly ajar letting out an ever so radiant note.

_You and I _

_Were fated to die_

_So that we can save the ones that we love_

_A sick twist in fate_

_Destined to hate_

_The outcomes of this cruel plan_

_But I promise you _

_That I'll do as you do_

_For actions speak louder than words _

_They may not understand _

_The motives at hand _

_I assure you that they soon will know_

_Listen to me _

_And I'll give you the key_

_To a treasure that glows red inside _

_For now you must sleep_

_While the city will weep _

_Till the debt is repaid unto you_

_And this burden at hand_

_You'll soon understand _

_Why it must be mine alone _

_The truth in the night_

_Will be revealed by the light _

_At the end of the mockingbird's song_

Mouth closing shut and the hauntingly beautiful melody coming to a close, cheers from the crowd had erupted. Coins of silver and gold scattering around her feet, the mysterious vocalist gathered up her profit placing the coins into a velvet bag. Starring at the pauper dressed in rags, her voice still fresh in his mind, Edward felt something stir inside him. Her words echoing in his skull, the lyrics piecing together what seemed to be a once destroyed puzzle, it hit him. She was the key that he needed to get his brother's body back. Reaching foreword, the alchemist gently grabbed her shoulder.

"**Excuse me miss…my name's Edward Elric. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?"**

_His name, the watch, the strange clothing…he must be a state alchemist._ Bolting away as fast as her feet could carry her, the mystifying street performer disappeared into the crowd. Ed giving his sibling a strange glance followed in suit…

* * *

Okay so that was chapter three. The lyrics sung by the street performer belongs to me. It's called _The Secrets Within_. And if you wish to borrow it please let me know. Thanks a ton! And please review!


End file.
